Don't Kill Me
by ezriaromitri
Summary: Rose is in the dark about her parents' work. What if it comes back to haunt her. And who will be there to help her if Dimitri is the bad guy?


Ouch. That burns! I quickly shut my eyes, shielding them from the bright light. If there's anything I hate more than Monday's, its waking up at six am. I slowly removed the warm blanket off me and got up. All I wanted to do was go back into bed, so comfy and warm and- no no NO. I turned away from my bed and walked to the bathroom. I groaned, it looked like something had died on my hair but I have no time for a shower. Instead, I looked for my toothbrush.. where was my toothbrush. It was hiding in one of the many cabinets. After having brushed my teeth, I washed my face about ten times to get rid of my grogginess. I then applied a layer of foundation to my face, focusing on the heavy looking bags under my eyes. Brushing my hair seemed like the right thing to do but I'm so tired, I really shouldn't have stayed out late last night. Smiling at the memories of the wild night, I picked up a brush and started to tame my hair. It was all worth it. I finally got what I wanted.

'What you did last night was inexcusable, Mom,' I read aloud, mocking my mom's voice. That's what the note said. 'Love you too Mom,' I said sarcastically. This was the first time she had found out about my late night parties and she wasn't too happy about it. I've never had a good relationship with my mother. I can't recal a moment where we had a normal mother/ daughter conversation, mostly because my mom's a workaholic, she never takes time off. Why would she? Having a daughter like me she would rather be at work than at home. Her work is so secretive I don't even know what she works as. All I know is it takes up all of her time and leaves me free to do whatever I want. To be quite honest I enjoy it most of the time, I've had so many parties here and my mom has never found out.

I don't think I'm out of the loop because my parents don't trust me, I think they just wants to protect me. Their work has a dangerous feel. I once tried asking my parents about it but all I got was silence, like you could literally cut the tensions with a knife. They exchanged looks and I was told to go to my room. Oh joy, I got so much answers! As I was eating my pancakes, I recalled a word my mom told me about when I was thirteen. It was 'Buria,' the Russian word for 'storm.' I couldn't remember why I needed to know the word. Uh oh. I brushed it out of my head, if I didn't remember, then there was probably no importance to it.

Beaming, I got into my newly acquired Mercedes Benz. This is my dad's way of showing he actually cares about me. If he thinks this is the best way to compensate for his lack of presence then he is so right. This car is my baby I've never loved anything before this shining black beauty. The leather interior and slick exterior make me love it even more. It's a bit ostentatious but I love it more than free wifi. Everyone's eyes are green with envy as I pull into my not-so-official place in the student parking lot. I stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut catching people's attention even more. The switch made a 'beep beep' sound as I locked the car while walking confidently into the school building. I got to the cafeteria where I found Lissa and Christian sucking face.

'BOO,' I screamed, scaring the two love birds. Lissa nearly fell off her chair if it weren't for Christian. I laughed so hard, her face expression was priceless.

'Rose that's not funny,' she tried to be serious but she broke into laughter aswell. Christian and Lissa have been going out since last year and they can't seem to keep their hands off eachother. Personally, I think Christian's a psychopath. He burnt his house down when he was ten and Lissa expects me to think he's okay in the head. This makes me question her sanity. As long as he doesn't do anything that hurts her, I'm fine. Their contrasting looks make them such a striking couple. Christian has jet black hair and cold blue eyes while Lissa has blonde hair and jade green eyes. They're both taller than my five foot 5 inch frame. Christian looked as if he was going to say something but the bell rang. I pulled Lissa's hand before she can kiss him goodbye. I smirked at the now-scowling Christian.

After eight hours of complete and utter boredom, the hellhole we call school was finished. Lissa and I had made plans to go shopping but one text from my mom sent me flying home.

**Buria**.

And with that one word, all the memories came back. This can't be happening. No. Without a word to Lissa I got into my car and drove home as fast as I could. Horns roared as I skipped many red lights. Luckily, I made it home unscathed. I ran out of my car and tried to open the door, fumbling with the keys. I heard screaming. No. I stopped in my tracks. I started at the message on my phone.

**Don't come in**. **Go anywhere**. **ANYWHERE**.

I heard footsteps and sped to my car. Furiously trying to get the keys into the ignition. Damn it! They slipped from my hand. I picked them up quickly and attempted to put them in, slowly this time. I saw the door handle turning as I pulled out of the driveway.

I drove as far away as I could. I parked in a quiet looking neighbourhood. I couldn't help the tears as they fell down my cheeks. I started questioning everything. Why is this happening? Why is it happening to me of all people? Why do my parents feel the need to keep me in the darks about their jobs? Why why why. I wiped the tears away and straightened up. I have to find a solution. Asking myself questions won't help with anything. I called my mom. She didn't pick up. Janine Hathway.. not picking up her phone.. oh no. Startled, I tried my dad's phone. Nothing. I kept calling them to no avail. My phone beeped.

**Not safe**. **Don't call**.

It took all of my will to not throw my phone through the car window. That's all I get? No closure? My eyes turned cold. I can't take this anymore. I turned the keys and drove back home, if I can even call it that anymore.

Going in through the front door would be too easy. There was an underground passageway that leads to my room. I made it when my mom was going through her 'Don't let Rose out of the house' phase. I've never been more proud of anything I've made.

'Oomph,' I let out as I landed in my room. I gasped. My room looked as if an elephant had clambered through it, my clothes thrown everywhere, my mattress was split in half, my door broken. I tip toed to the door. Hushed voices. I couldn't make out what they were saying. This is unbearable. To hell with it. I walked out of my room and came face to face with a very tall man. My eyes widened. He had chocolatey brown eyes and chin length brown hair. He would've been a really good looking guy if not for the coldness in his eyes. The only evidence I needed to run. Turning the opposite way I ran for my life. I heard him behind me but that only fueled my anger and I ran faster than before.

I stopped. The tears fell freely now. There on the ground were my parents. Throat slashed open and the blood still oozing out. I nearly puked. I couldn't run away from this. It's now or never. My eyes turned to stone as I faced the enemy.

'You son of a b*tch!' I screamed as I made a move against him. He blocked me easily.

'Rose, stop!' he said, suprisingly calm.

'Don't you dare tell me what to do! You killed them!' my rage seeding into my words.

He smirked, 'I sure did and, now, its your turn.'

Is this real? He is paying for this. I don't care if I didn't have a good relationship with my mom and dad, I won't let their killer go free. I screamed as I lunged at him again. He blocked me again but this time I saw it. It was so close. All I had to do was get my hands on it and it would be over. I've never used one before but it couldn't be that hard could it?

Grabbing the gun out of his pocket I aimed it at him. I should be feeling relieved but the bastard still had that sardonic smirk on his face. I hesitated. What could he be-

'OW' I screamed as he jumped at me. I held onto the gun like my life depended on it. I heard the click of a trigger.

BANG.


End file.
